


30 confesiones sobre Steve Rogers y Tony Stark

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ideas sueltas, M/M, Yo te maldigo tráiler de película, hurts a lot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo más importante es invisible a los ojos, solamente el corazón puede verlo. Treinta ideas sobre una pareja de Vengadores. Stony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 confesiones sobre Steve Rogers y Tony Stark

_Título_ : **30 confesiones sobre Steve Rogers y Tony Stark**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU con pellizcos de Marvel Cómics.

_Parejas_ : Stony porque sufro mucho.

_Disclaimer_ : Nada me pertenece aunque muera por ellos, todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee entre otros, lo único mío es esta idea mía convertida en historia. Dicho está.

_Warnings_ : Una idea sencilla, caprichosa y sin orden cronológico, meros pensamientos de escenas dispersas.

_IMPORTANTE_ : Este short fic está basado en un trabajo en inglés que alguna vez traduje, la obra original le pertenece a Luveliwords. Ella me dio permiso en aquel entonces y sobre eso me baso. De ella es todo el crédito, yo solo hice ajustes. Si no conocen la pareja de Apollo y Midnighter, deben de.

 

Fic original: " _30 confessions about Apollo and Midnighter_ ", [Luveliwords](http://luveliwords.deviantart.com/art/Apollo-and-Midnighter-122315824).

* * *

 

**30 confesiones sobre Steve Rogers y Tony Stark**

**1\. Una caricia/Hazme sentir vivo**

A Tony no le gustaba que le tocaran. Cada intento o roce accidental, esa sensación de que otro ser viviente viniera en contacto con su piel era suficiente para ponerlo a la defensiva. Y entonces llegó Steve. Le tomó su tiempo convencerse de que Steve jamás le lastimaría. Y desde entonces, ya no tuvo suficiente de sus caricias. Necesitaba sentir esas manos endurecidas por la guerra, ese calor lleno de ternura y protección que lo hacían más fuerte que su propio reactor. Steve era el único que lo podía tocar.

**2\. Peleas/Atrápame si puedes**

A veces soñaba cosas sobre Tony. Había peligro, él tratando de impedir que Tony se hundiera en aquel bloque de hielo, escuchando sus quejas sobre no interesarle. Steve trataba, lo intentaba en serio pero de su mano resbalaba aquella cubierta por un guante metálico. Eso lo dejaba furioso y asustado. Tony desaparecía. Y el mundo dejaba de tener sentido.

**3\. Amor/No puedes desperdiciar un solo momento**

El panel de acceso al taller se rompió y Tony fue empujado contra la lisa y pulcra mesa de controles en su torre a medianoche. Entre jadeos y gruñidos por la ropa que no terminaba de retirarse de sus cuerpos, consiguieron su meta de fundirse en un mismo ser. No dijeron palabra alguna sino hasta el final.

-Rompiste mi puerta.

-Rompiste mi comunicador.

-¿Qué fue todo esto? No que no me gustara… -jadeó Tony recorriendo aquella gruesa espalda sudada antes de enredar sus dedos entre los rubios cabellos del capitán.

-Que estamos vivos. Y juntos.

**4\. Perdón/Eres mejor que nada**

Tony aún parecía lejano, dolido. Celoso e inseguro. Steve se culpó, el error había sido suyo. Ni siquiera fue de Bucky.

-Lo siento, no comprendí lo que tratabas de decirme –dijo el castaño de repente.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Steve. Tony nunca se disculpaba. Se acercó, envolviendo entre sus brazos a ese genio que amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

-Yo soy quien lo siente. Perdóname por haberte hecho sentir así. Eres todo lo que jamás habría pedido y más.

-Te amo, Steve.

-Te amo, Tony.

**5\. Timidez/Desearía poder decírtelo**

Deseaba poder acercarse y tocarle. Deseaba tomar a Tony entre sus brazos y decirle cuán valioso era, cómo él nunca había encontrado nadie tan asombroso y hábil como lo era él. No quería verle esconderse bajo aquella máscara de metal, días sin dormir dentro del taller. Pero todavía no, no cuando aún no confiaba en él; y ciertamente, no cuando él mismo estaba inseguro.

**6\. Pareja/Estamos unidos**

Eran dos puntas de una misma lanza, dos lados de una moneda, Yin y el Yang, excentricidad y sensatez, orgullo y compasión; Steve y Tony. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro; complementos, equilibrios, almas gemelas.

**7\. Belleza/Tú le enseñaste a las estrellas como brillar**

Tony sonrió cuando Steve se estiró junto a él. El sol entrando por la ventana le hizo resplandecer; su cabello rubio que brilló ligeramente al ser alcanzado por los rayos de sol; la belleza misma. Todo quedaba opacado frente a la figura del soldado perfecto, el Capitán América.

**8\. Silencio/No interrumpas este momento**

Steve le tendió una pequeña emboscada camino de regreso a la torre. Tan solo le jaló fuera del elevador, en un rincón pequeño y le sostuvo. No hablaron, solo permanecieron ahí, con los brazos fuertemente alrededor uno del otro. Nada más necesitaban… sólo el silencio y la cercanía.

**9\. Celos/No puedes atrapar al amor con una guerra**

Estaba dolido y furioso. ¿Cómo pudo decirle eso? Ellos… bueno, eran algo, ¿no es así? No vas con el hombre al que le prometiste tu amor y vida para decirle que otro vale más que tú, que incluso vale una guerra. Así no funcionaba. Sentía las lágrimas punzando sus ojos. ¿Acaso era así de malo? ¿De aburrido? ¿Le había fallado tan miserablemente que solo bastaba la aparición de un Soldado de Invierno para casi terminar con su relación? Golpeó el muro, dejando un enorme y doloroso hueco ahí. Se suponía que no debía ser así.

**10\. Dibujos/Si el arte es el alimento del alma, aliméntame**

Steve poseía un talento nato para el dibujo, y Tony adoraba verlo silencioso, casi inmóvil salvo esa mano moviéndose aprisa mientras sus ojos marcaban un compás sobre la hoja en la que imprimía su visión del mundo. Podía quedarse horas sentado, únicamente observándole hacer más bocetos que se unirían a la pila que tenía en su estudio.

**11\. Pérdida/Deja todo atrás**

No había una cama confortable o una almohada. Tampoco el calor de un largo cuerpo al cual podía enredarse y acurrucarse mientras dormían juntos, porque aquel hermoso y cálido cuerpo no estaba ahí. Cenas, paseos ni misiones juntos. Ya no poseía más todo aquello, Tony lo había dejado atrás.

**12\. Devoción/ ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me ames?**

Tony miró asombrado por completos dos segundos antes de suspirar en alivio sintiendo lágrimas venir a sus ojos mientras un Skrull caía muerto al suelo; Steve aparecía detrás.

-Sabía que no podrían asesinarte -respiró al tiempo que Steve tocaba su rostro golpeado.

-Te amo.

**13\. Soledad/Ojalá estuvieras aquí**

Tony estaba desnudo y hecho ovillo sobre una pila de toallas 95% algodón, recién salidas de la secadora con aroma a lavanda, pensando a cerca de su esposo y deseando que ambos pudieran acurrucarse juntos y quedarse dormidos.

**14\. Satisfecho/El único lugar donde quiero estar es contigo**

El suelo estaba cubierto de trozos de vidrio y además estaba frío pero Tony apenas si lo notó. Steve le sostenía con fuerza, y él acomodó su cabeza debajo de su mentón dejando escapar un suspiro.

**15\. Confianza/ ¿Acaso te mentiría?**

-¡Te creí muerto! -Tony le miró unos momentos antes de sonreír un poco y besar su mejilla.

-No me atrevería. Además, si lo hiciera, podrías clonarme y ponerme a luchar de nuevo.

De vuelta a la torre, calmados y recordando cómo respirar de nuevo, Tony deslizó sus manos sobre aquella piel tan familiar, de gruesos y musculosos hombros.

-Te prometo no morir -Steve murmuró.

**16\. Mirada/El cielo en tus ojos**

Steve sonrió cuando dos sagaces ojos oscuros se alzaron a la altura de su mirada cuando él abrió sus propios ojos azules.

-Hola, mi amor -le dijo.

**17\. Fortaleza/Jamás te dejaré ir**

Steve sonrió discreto a la anfitriona de aquel show de televisión ante su pregunta. Tony, a su lado, miraba aburrido alrededor, salvo por el hecho de que sus dedos estaban enganchados con los de Steve.

-Bueno, creo que todos nosotros realmente deseamos saber cómo es que ustedes dos consiguieron estar tanto tiempo juntos, ¿no? ¿No es ya difícil, vérselas con villanos al mismo tiempo con los problemas del mundo actual para mantener una relación tan sólida? ¿Qué los hace estar juntos? -preguntó la anfitriona. Steve miró a Tony quien le devolvió el gesto.

-Se trata de fortaleza -respondió Tony apretando los dedos de Steve con los suyos.

**18\. Fe/Atrápame cuando caiga**

-Sabía que Hydra no podrían separarte de mí -Steve dijo, sus labios sobre la frente de Tony. Su esposo le apretó contra sí un poco más.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte.

**19\. Distracción/Pensando en ti todo el tiempo**

Tony sonreía mientras observaba a su esposo en el cuarto de entrenamiento. Su playera había sido descartada hace tiempo, y Tony podía admirar aquella atractiva vista delante de él. El estirar y tensar de aquellos músculos en el torso y ese sorprendente pero adorable trasero, sin mencionar su flexibilidad. Tony suspiró.

-“ _Señor Stark, el director Fury ha colgado la llamada, pide que se comunique con él cuando haya terminado y cito: con lo que sea que esté haciendo_ ” vino la voz de Viernes entonces. Tony se sonrojó con fuerza al haber olvidado que tenía un teléfono en mano sonando con el pitido de una llamada terminada.

-Lo siento, Viernes, olvidé que hablaba con él.

**20\. Pertenencia/Siempre estoy persiguiendo unicornios**

Estaba sintiéndose impaciente, muy impaciente. Si Tony no se apuraba en terminar con aquél estúpido debate, Steve se iba a dirigir a donde se encontraba y le iba a tomar justo ahí, con transmisión a todo Shield si era necesario. No se habían visto en cuatro días y estaba cansado de extrañar a su esposo.

**21\. Duda/ ¿Me amas?**

No le gustaba sentirse inseguro, ni tampoco andarse preguntando si habían cometido algún error. Mucho menos el pensamiento de que él hubiera cometido un error. Se hizo ovillo en su lado de la cama, preguntándose si acaso él volvería algún día.

“Te amo, siempre te he amado Tony, no lo olvides.” ¿Acaso fueron palabras sinceras?

**22\. Dolor/Quiero que se detenga**

Su corazón estaba roto. Literalmente se había partido en dos y el dolor era insoportable. Sostuvo a Steve en sus brazos, no deseando otra cosa más que aquél dolor desapareciera y ver aquellos dos hermosos ojos azules abrirse para mirarle.

**23\. Tiempo/Los minutos que parecen horas**

El tiempo perdía significado mientras ellos estuvieran juntos reposando en el balcón abierto de la torre. El sol estaba en lo alto, cayendo sobre Tony quien parecía un gato que se ha comido un gordo ratón haciendo que todo valiera la pena. Era hermoso.

**24\. Corazón/ ¿Por qué me siento así?**

Dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho de Steve para escuchar el poderoso palpitar de su corazón. Sonrió, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, y unos satinados ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada. Se irguió lo suficiente para mordisquear y besar aquellos labios hinchados y ronronear felizmente.

**25\. Soñar/Pide un deseo**

-Podemos tener una casa con muchas ventanas, y algunos cuartos de descanso, para un gimnasio y una cocina, yo quiero cocinar -dijo Steve, su pulgar acariciando una mejilla de Tony quien depositó un beso debajo de la mandíbula de su esposo.

-Yo quiero un gato -replicó.

**26\. Éxtasis/No quiero que este momento termine**

Era el momento único más asombroso que hubiera experimentado en toda su vida. Recordaba haber tenido orgasmos pero no podía recordar cómo se sintieron. Experimentar en ese momento uno, por primera vez como en verdad debía sentirse, literalmente hizo que sus neuronas sufrieran un corto circuito, un estallido igual a cuando sus bots probaban un nuevo cañón. Y no quería que terminara.

**27\. Sanar/Hazme sentir bien de nuevo**

Estaba acurrucado entre los brazos de Tony y no quería estar en ningún otro lado. Iban a estar bien, todo iba a estar bien.

**28\. Inténtalo/Lo solucionaremos juntos**

No era cosa fácil, lidiar con los sinsabores de la guerra. Había muchas cosas que solucionar, tanto que volver a confiar y daños que reparar. Pero si había algo de lo que ellos podían estar seguros que no necesitaban remediar, era su amor.

**29\. Felicidad/Hazla de cada momento**

Eran las pequeñas cosas. Acurrucados juntos en el sofá. Compartir una broma personal. La intimidad post-coital o tan solo abrazarse. Una sonrisa al cruzar una habitación, el roce de dedos mientras caminaban juntos. Se trataba de encontrar la felicidad en las cosas más simples que hacía su amor fortalecerse.

**30\. Para siempre/Jamás me abandones**

Era una promesa, un voto, algo sagrado.

"Siempre estaré a tu lado."

Sellado con un beso.


End file.
